Mass Effect: Genesis of the Legends
by Astelion
Summary: This story chronicles the start of two legends in the Milky Way Galaxy, Jane Shepard and Aster Leons long before the events of Eden Prime. Before they were siblings in all but blood, one was a farm girl and the other was a lazy genius. OC


**AN: I've decided to attempt a story of my own after reading on this site for a long while. Hopefully I ok and anybody who reads this will like it. Please give a review to the story if you can.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect series. That right belongs to Bioware and EA. I also don't own anything else except this story, so any other references are not mine.

* * *

**Ship: The Sea of Stars**

**Location: Attican Traverse**

**Year: 2170**

"Doc!" A voice yelled towards the science lab of the ship. "Doctor Leons, you in there?"

"Yes Lieutenant. Is there a reason for this excitement?" The doctor's voice heard through the door.

"Doc, the Alliance sent out a request! Mindoir's gone dark and they are asking for our help to see what's gone wrong since we're the closest."

"Then let's head off. How long will it take?" The doctor asked coming out of the lab.

"An hour, two tops. If it's bad, we won't be able to deal with it. We don't have the personnel to deal with a serious problem. Nearest Alliance ship will be behind us about three hours."

"Then we'll do a simple recon, land on the planet and investigate. Under the radar, of course. I'll be relying on you and your partner to protect me from any unforeseen problems, Stone."

"You know we always do Doc." Replied Lieutenant Stone.

* * *

**Location: Mindoir, in orbit**

Pulling out of FTL, _The Sea of Stars_ pulled into orbit over Mindoir.

"Planet's silent Doc. No comms traffic. I think we're going to have to fly down to the planet. In atmosphere at the very least." Said Lieutenant Stone.

"Let's go in. We'll take the Skyhawk down to the surface if we need to." Replied the doctor. "Akari, take us in."

"Aye aye, sir." Replied the Stars' pilot.

As the small ship flew down to the location of the colony, the first thing they saw was black smoke. An enormous plume of smoke rose from the remains of what used to be the human colony of Mindoir. Shocked by what they could see, the doctor quickly started scanning the colony for any signs of life.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Muttered the doctor, "Give me something… … … … one?"

Slowly, the crewmembers of the ship faced him with looks of disbelief.

"How can there be only one left, Doc? Mindoir's a whole colony!" Cried the Lieutenant.

"I'm using a motion tracking scan right now, all I have is one target in the entire colony that's moving. It's possible there are others, either stuck under rubble or outside the colony's walls. Either way, I've got one on my radar right now, and they will definitely need our help. Gear up Stone, we're taking the 'Hawk down." Replied the doctor, walking towards the cargo bay.

"Jones, you heard the boss, let's go!" called out Stone.

* * *

**Location: Colony of Mindoir**

"Motion detectors have the target moving towards the west. We'll fan out, but keep in radio contact. Weapons free… just in case." Said the doctor.

As the Skyhawk's doors opened, the only thing the three could see was fires in the surrounding buildings. As they walked out of the shuttle, they saw a dead body nearby. One that was distinctively not human.

"Batarian. And judging by how there are thermal clips all over the place, and a lack of human corpses in the surrounding area, I'd say slavers. It'll explain why Mindoir's gone dark. Let's find this target quickly. If it's Batarian, we'll capture them. If it's human, we'll rescue them." The doctor said, turning away.

"Target's one klick away. Motion detector's quiet so they must have stopped." Stone reported, with a hard look in his eyes.

The men moved quickly past the fires and empty buildings towards the area where the unknown target was currently stopped. When they came upon the target, all they could see was a single person on their knees in front of a burning home.

As the men slowly approached, Jones reported through the radio, "Definitely human, Batarians don't have red hair. Young, too. Probably not over 20 years old yet. Female, judging by the body structure."

"Don't touch her yet, Jones. She's in a precarious position in her mind. She'll lash out if she feels threatened as well. She'll definitely have PTSD, but it'll be curable in time. Let me talk to her." Replied the doctor, walking towards the young girl. "Recon the surrounding area. Stone can watch over me."

Walking up to the girl, he could see her face, haunted with green eyes filled with sadness and tears. "I'm sorry." He said, taking a seat to the side of the girl, as they both watched the flames eat away at the building in front of them.

"How did you survive?" She whispered, after staring at the flames for a minute.

"My team and I just arrived on the planet." He replied, taking a sigh. "Mindoir went dark, and we were the closest. Didn't know what happened to everyone until we landed."

"Batarians took everyone. Those who resisted had their houses burned down with them inside. My parents are probably still inside…" She said, still staring at the burning building. The doctor just looked on, saying nothing as the two sat in silence. After five minutes, the silence was broken by Lieutenant Stone a few feet away.

"Doc, we should go. Alliance needs to know what happened here. Only way we can do that is on the ship."

"Yeah. But not without her." He replied. As he extended a hand towards the young girl, he said "Will you come with me? We'll be leaving soon and I hope that you will come with me."

As she turned her head and finally looked at him, she asked "What will happen to me?"

"Anything you want." The doctor replied. "But I'm hoping that you'll stay with my family if that's ok with you. My wife has always wanted a girl, even if her reasoning is a bit odd. I'll look after you until you decide on what you want to do in the future. So how about it?"

After a minute of staring at the doctor's hand, the young girl slowly took it and rose to her feet with the doctor's help. As they walked back to the Skyhawk with Lieutenants Stone and Jones in tow, the doctor spoke again. "Heh, I think my son will be glad to have a new friend. There aren't enough kids back at the company. Ah! Silly me, I just realized I never introduced myself. I'm Doctor Filio Leons. Behind us are Lieutenants Stone and Jones, they work for me. We're a part of the Ibis Corporation. What's your name, young lady?"

She replied in a low voice, "Jane Shepard."

* * *

**Accessing codex… Codex last updated in 2180…**

**Codex: Ibis Corporation**

The Ibis Corporation is a private corporation that has a long history even older than the Systems Alliance. The company was founded back in the 2040s under the name 'Project TD' (Project Terrestrial Dream). The main mission of Project TD was to create ships that would explore the galaxy. When the Charon mass relay was discovered, Project TD was one of the first groups that explored past the Charon relay, after the return of Jon Grissom and his team. Eventually, the company relocated to Eden Prime, after the First Contact War, renaming itself the Ibis Corporation.

The Ibis Corporation is similar in some respects to the Elanus Risk Control Services (ERCS) Corporation in that they provide a host of services from professional security and mercenaries to starships to counter piracy. The Systems Alliance, is known to be a frequent client of the Ibis Corporation. It is even rumored that even the Citadel Council has requested the services of the Ibis Corporation in the past.

Technology and information from the Ibis Corporation is heavily guarded to the point where disclaimers need to be signed by those who buy their services and extensive background checks are done before the company even considers accepting the jobs. Even potential employees are screen extensively before they are even considered. Those who are employed by Ibis are at the top of their fields from various races, be they quarians to salarians.

Ibis Corporation has a professional mercenary company outfitted with Ibis Corporation technology and is said to potentially rival the Systems Alliance's N7 forces. Technology from Ibis Corporation ranges from medical sciences to weapons and armor. Despite all this, their main mission is to create spaceships and explore the known, and unknown areas of the galaxy. Recent rumors indicate that Ibis Corporation would soon be developing plans for a prototype stealth frigate in conjunction with the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy under the sponsorship of the Citadel Council.

Despite the history of the Ibis Corporation, controversy surrounds the company as one of the few dislike using mass effect technology in their prototypes and equipment. That said, some of Ibis Corp's technology uses mass effect technology like their weapons because it is universally used.

* * *

**AN: As you can probably tell, I've eliminated Mass Effect 1 weapons, where they used to cool down after overheating. All weapons will use a thermal clip system because I am more familiar with those weapons. This won't break the Mass Effect universe, or so I'm told. I've also introduced one of the two main characters of my story, Shepard obviously being the one. The second character will be introduced by next chapter.**

**As this is my first ever story, I would be grateful if you could give me a review. If you don't like this story, you don't have to come back to here ever again. Updates to this will be sporadic while I try to line up the dates and the timeline properly.**


End file.
